Arnold, Arnold Terminegger
Arnold, Arnold Terminegger was a heavyweight robot that competed in Series 4 and the first series of Robot Wars Extreme and was the last in the line of robots from Team EyeEye. In Extreme 1, its name was shortened to Arnold A. Terminegger. After reaching the second round in the main competition, it finished as runner-up in the first Annihilator in Extreme Series 1. Arnold, Arnold Terminegger's name was a combination of the actor Arnold Schwarzenegger and the film The Terminator. Robot History Series 4 Behemoth drove under Arnold, who lifted, but failed to flip Behemoth. Behemoth and Rambot wrestled, with Arnold being flipped by the sixth seed and righted by the newcomers. Arnold responded by lifting Behemoth, eventually dropping it. Behemoth flipped Arnold again, which this time self-righted. Behemoth flipped both robots again, and Rambot rammed Arnold before the battle ended. In a very close call, Arnold A. Terminegger was deemed to have made a bigger impact than Rambot, and qualified. In the second round, Arnold fought X-Terminator 2. Although the seeded machine's axe was useless against Arnold's armour, it slammed Arnold into the side wall. Arnold flipped over X-Terminator, which self-righted. However, the 22nd seed persisted, and pushed Arnold into Dead Metal, and around the arena. Another Judges' decision decided the outcome of the battle, and this time Arnold, Arnold Terminegger was eliminated. Extreme 1 Arnold A. Terminegger was an unexpectedly valiant machine in Extreme 1. Its only appearance was in the Mayhem and Annihilator. Placing against formidable newcomers Fluffy and the long-time veterans and previous semi-finalists Wild Thing, Arnold aided Wild Thing and easily immobilised Fluffy by pushing it beneath an angle grinder. As the two then turned on each other, Arnold turned Wild Thing on its side, before blocking its attempts to self-right. It kept up the harassment, but Wild Thing wouldn’t go down and it went to a split judges' decision, which put Arnold A. Terminegger into the annihilator. The Buckinghamshire machine went in as a severe underdog – it was the only non-Series 4 Semi-finalist in the annihilator. The first round was hectic, and Arnold joined in the attack on Hypno-Disc, after having tussled with Pussycat. It managed to survive longer than the immobilised Thermidor 2, as well as Hypno-Disc, and moved on to the next round. The second round saw Arnold A. Terminegger single-handedly immobilise Hypno-Disc’s weapon again with axe attacks, before Splinter and X-Terminator joined in. Arnold was also given the chance to lift the former runner-up However, it was X-Terminator that fell out from damage inflicted by Pussycat and Hypno-Disc. Team EyeEye revealed that each strike was doing Arnold severe damage, and that they were fortunate to still be around. In Round 3, Arnold was struck by Pussycat, but as a result, bumped into Hypno-Disc, which became immobilised after its contact with Arnold. The three mobile robots fought needlessly until Hypno-Disc was counted out and pitted. Round 4 saw a very disadvantaged Arnold fly under the radar whilst Pussycat and Splinter fought, with the latter becoming immobilised following damage from Pussycat's disc. However, after Splinter's defeat, Arnold slipped in and pushed Pussycat onto its side, which buckled Pussycat’s blade and caused it to break off, as the disc’s bolts were loose. The two were through to the Final. The final was very close, as Arnold battered Pussycat and Cold Fusion Team's machine slashed at Arnold in return. Pussycat’s blade caught at one point, but Arnold’s seemingly numerous axe blows missed repeatedly. Later on, Arnold brought its axe over the top of Pussycat like a ring on a pole, and dragged Pussycat around. By the end, Arnold’s axe had stopped working. The judges' decision went to Pussycat, leaving a battered Arnold A. Terminegger as the runner-up. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Annihilator competitors Category:Runners Up Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots named after real people Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Robots Category:Robot Wars Mayhem competitors Category:Robots from Buckinghamshire Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Non-Qualifiers Category:Substitute Robots